


A PULITZER OF A DATE

by yoda76547



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, DirectorOlsen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoda76547/pseuds/yoda76547
Summary: Kara wins a Pulitzer. She invites everybody from the superfamily. Alex is Kelly's date.





	1. Chapter 1

                                              A PULITZER OF A DATE

  
  
  


Alex was in her lab,when Supergirl aka Kara her sister walked in with a bounce in her step. “Alex,Alex, guess what i just found out.”

 

“Chang’s is having a sale on potstickers.” Alex said smiling.

 

“No silly. James entered my piece on Lex Luthor with the Pulitzer Prize Committe. And guess who won,but yours truly. I will be getting my gold medal in two weeks.  They will hold an awards ceremony and a dinner afterwards. I get to invite family and friends. James is already coming,so i only will have to invite Nia,Brainy,J’onn and Kelly, You can of course bring a date.”

 

“You can’t invite Kelly.”

 

“Why not? Don’t tell me, you and her don’t get along.”

 

“You can’t  invite her,because I kissed her.”

 

“You kissed her?”

 

“Before we showed up for game night,Kelly told me how she felt about me. And i felt the same,so i kissed her,and she kissed me back. So i need to invite her as my date to your awards presentation and dinner.”

 

Kara took Alex into a bear hug.  Alex let out a ompf,because as always when Kara gave an excited hug,she would squeeze to hard. “Of course you can invite her. I am so happy for you two.”

 

“She is coming over tonight for a movie to my place. I will ask her then.” Alex said with a smile on her face.


	2. Asking for a Pulitzer date

   Alex was expecting Kelly to show up any minute. She had ordered Chinese for dinner. It had been a very turbulent time these last few weeks. With James almost dying, getting to meet Kelly, being there for her when James was going through the problems with the Harun el, and then Kelly being there for her during the adoption heartbreak. And then finding out that this beautiful person was also a lesbian, they really had been through a lot. When Kelly told her how she felt, Alex wanted to tell her that she felt the same. But  Kelly kept going, so the only way Alex knew how to tell her, was to kiss her. And then she actually told her ditto. Really what a smooth move, Danvers. So before Kelly could change her mind Alex kept kissing her. And boy, could Kelly ever kiss. They had spent time together before, but this was going to be the first gettogether since game night and the kisses. Should she greet Kelly with a kiss when she got here? Or should she just say hi and let her in the door? There was a knock on the door. Well, this is it. Alex thought. 

 

      Alex opened the door and her brain short-circuited. Kelly was breathtaking in a green flower dress. And her smile was contagious. Alex just stood there and looked at her. Kelly smile got bigger. “So, are you going to let me in, or are we spending the whole time standing here.” 

 

      Alex took another moment before she responded. “Oh, sorry, come in.” And with that Alex stepped aside to let Kelly in. She closed the door, and turned around and was confronted with Kelly standing right in front of her. Kelly leaned forward and started kissing Alex. Not one to be outdone, Alex started kissing back. After a few moments, they separated. They looked in each other's eyes. Alex talked first. “So I was right in assuming that I could welcome you with a kiss.” 

 

        “You sure were. I would not have expected anything less, after the kisses I received a few days ago. From now on I will expect hello kisses, before dinner kisses, after dinner kisses, any time I want kisses and even that was a great movie kiss.”

 

         “Your wish is my command, my lady,” Alex said. “If my lady is ready, dinner is served.”

 

         After dinner and after the movie was over Alex and Kelly were snuggling on her couch. Kelly had her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex figured now or never.  “So Kara won the Pulitzer for her piece on Lex Luthor and I was wondering if you would be my date for the ceremonies? They are also having dinner afterward,”  

 

         “That depends on one thing,” Kelly said. “Will I get a pick me up kiss, a ceremony kiss, and an after-dinner kiss? If the answer is yes to all of those, of course, I will definitely go with you.” Kelly said looking into Alex's eyes. 

 

         Alex got a smile on her face and preceded to kiss Kelly. Her hands went underneaths Kelly chin. She could not believe that she found someone again to share a romantic relationship with. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara look for outfits.

 Alex and Kara were shopping for their clothes for the awards ceremony. They went to two different stores before Kara settled on a blue evening gown that was of the shoulders. “Well I got my dress, what about you Alex? You didn't even look at any of the dresses. Do you have a certain place you want to go to?” 

 

            “Actually, yes i do. It is two doors down from this shop. And it's probably not what you expect. I have decided to wear a tuxedo. I've always wanted to, and now I get to take a beautiful lady to dinner.”

 

            Alex was trying on her fourth tuxedo, when but who would walk in the shop but J’onn and Brainy. Kara having spotted them called out to them to come over. They all hugged hello. 

 

             Brainy was the first to talk. “I see that, as they say, that you Director Danvers have beat us to the punch sort of say. J’onn and I are here as well to get our” dress “on.” 

 

             “Looking good Alex. You will make a great escort for your sister.”

 

              “Oh no J’onn, she is not my escort for the awards and dinner. I actually was going to ask you to be my escort. So will you do me the honor of escorting me to the awards dear Sir?” Kara asked.

 

             J’onn raised an eyebrow while answering. “I would be honored to.”

 

             “If my calculation is correct, the Director will be taking Kelly Olsen to the function. Which would make sense, seeing as they kissed a week ago.”

 

             Alex was throwing dagger eyes at Brainy, while Kara was smiling from ear to ear. J’onn grabbed Brainy. “Come on, before you get the finger of death.”

 

              It took a few more before Alex decided on a black tuxedo with a grey tie. “Wow, you look spectacular.  Kelly won't be able to talk when she sees you.”

 

              Alex looked at herself in the mirror once more. “I sure hope so.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up ELIZA.

     Catco magazine had chartered a private flight for Kara and her guests.  They had landed in Midvale at the airport to pick up Eliza. Alex and Kelly had been sitting together. As soon as they landed, Alex started getting a bit anxious. Kelly wasn’t surprised how Alex was, for James had talked many a time about his adoptive family. So she knew that whenever Eliza showed up, that Alex would be nervous. She grabbed her hand and looked at her. “Hey, I am so excited to meet your mother finally. James always gushes about what a great mom she is.”

 

              Alex looked at her. “I hope you don’t mind, but I told my mother that we are dating.”

 

              Kelly smiled at her. “Of course not. I want to get to know all the people in your life, Alex”

 

              At that moment Eliza came into the plane. Kara meets her and grabbed her carry on from her and gave her a hug. “Hi, sweet girl. How are you?”

 

               Kara replied to Eliza. “Just so excited about getting this gold medal. I never thought I would win something like this. Cat Grant might even be there too. It would be so great for Cat to be there.”

 

               And with that Kara put Eliza’s carry on in an overhead compartment. Eliza was making her way down the compartment to say hi to everyone. When she got to Alex and Kelly they stood up to welcome her. : There’s my Alex.” She hugged her. 

 

                “Hi mom,” Alex said. She turned towards Kelly after they separated. “Mom, this is Kelly.”

 

                Kelly put out her hand to shake Eliza’s, put Eliza preceded to hug her tightly. “It is so nice to get to meet you Kelly.”

 

                 “Likewise, Mrs. Danvers. I am so glad to finally meet you.”

 

                 Eliza looked at the woman that apparently had made Alex’s heart aflutter. She was very beautiful. A quiet beauty. Yes, she thought, Kelly was very special. The pilot came over the intercom. “We will be taking off momentarily. Please take your seats for takeoff. Eliza took her seat next to Kara and J’onn. And the plane took off for their final destination. New York City.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alex.Kara and Eliza had a suite to themselves. They each had their own part. That included a bed and a bath.  Kara and Eliza were sitting on the couch, in the common area. Alex came from her bedroom. Her tuxedo consisted of black pants with a matching shirt and vest. Her jacket that she brought in on the hanger had an intricate design on it. Her tie was around her neck not tied yet. She put the jacket over the lone chair. “Okay, one of you all are going to have to help me with this tie.”

 

                 Eliza got up, walked over to Alex and preceded to tie the tie. “You are lucky that i am not just proficient in science, but also the art of tying a proper tie. You are looking very dapper tonight.” She said with a smile.

 

                  Kara chimed in. “Kelly is going to be blown away. She won't know what hit her.” 

 

                   “I hope so. It just feels right, to be wearing a tuxedo.  I can hardly wait to see what she is wearing.”

 

                    “There you go sweetheart, all done. Are we going together to James and Kellys suite, or are you picking her up by yourself, Alex?”

 

                    “I told Kara that I will be meeting you all at the banquet. After all, I did ask her out.”

 

                    Eliza put her hand on Alex's cheek. “I am so happy that you have found someone.”

 

                    Meanwhile in another suite. James was waiting for his sister to come out of her bedroom. “Are you ready yet Kelly? I need to meet Kara in 10 minutes at the banquet, to go over a few details.”

 

                    Kelly came out of her room dressed to the nines in an elegant, regal golden, off the shoulder dress with black accents throughout the dress. “I am not coming with you, my escort is coming to pick me up here. We will join you at the banquet,”

 

                   “You have an escort? And who may I ask is this escort. Have I meet them before, how did you even get an escort?”

 

                    “Yes, I do. No, you may not. And, yes you know my escort very well. And its because your sister is very special as you know.” Kelly said with a smile. “So you can leave, and we will see you there.”

 

                     With some reluctance, James finally left for the banquet. Kelly had butterflies in her stomach. She was excited but also a bit nervous. After all, this was going to be their first official date. Apparently, she did not have much time to be nervous, because there was a knock on her door. Her date had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex picking up her date

Kelly opened the door. Alex was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Kelly's butterflies just went up a notch.  Alex appraised her from head to toe. “Wow, you look amazing. You are so beautiful.” Alex gave her a kiss on the lips and then handed her the flowers she brought.

 

                      Kelly took the flowers. “I love your tux. It looks great on you. Come on in. Let me put up the flowers and we can go.” She put them in the sink with some water. When she turned around, Alex was right in front of her. She grabbed Kelly by the waist and kissed her some more. Kelly was the flame, and Alex was the moth that could not get enough of her. Kelly's arms went around Alex's shoulders. It took a bit before they came up for air again. 

 

                        Alex looked into her eyes. “Can't we just stay here and have our own party? I am sure no one really would miss us.”

 

                         Kelly smiled. “You know that your sister will be looking for you, and I know you would never miss something as important as this is for Kara. Don't worry, we will have fun. I plan on dancing with you a lot tonight. And you never know, I might have a surprise for you.”

 

                         Alex arched an eyebrow at her. “Mmm, but I might have something planned also. I guess great minds think alike, or is it great girlfriends think alike?”

 

                         “You are such a charmer, Director. Let's go, before my brother starts looking for me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly arrive at the banquet

Kara and her family had a whole table to themselves at the banquet. Two chairs were empty still. James was looking at the entrance every minute or so. Brainy, who was sitting next to Nia was, of course, the one to ask. “What are you searching for, James?” 

“I am actually waiting for my sister and her date to show up. She wouldn't tell me who it is, but she did say that I knew the person.”

“Of course you know the person, we all know the person by the way.”

James looked at Brainy, waiting for him to spill who that person might be. But Brainy kept quiet. He actually started talking to Nia.

James tried to get his attention. “Brainy, Brainy.” Brainy looked at him. “Well, who is it then? OUt with it already.”

Meanwhile, without James seeing it, Eliza was getting Karas attention. She leaned over to her. “Look, they are here. Kelly looks beautiful. They make such a beautiful couple.” The couple came over to their table.

“Who is what? Kelly asked, who at that moment was helped into her chair by Alex. Alex sat down next to her.

“James was asking who your date was, and he had mentioned that you told him that he knew who it was. I just confirmed to him that all of us actually knew that director Danvers was taking you.”

James looked from Alex to Kelly, and Kelly to Alex. His face first had a surprised look, but then a smile on it. 

“You look beautiful, Kelly,” Eliza told Kelly.

“Thank you, Miss Danvers.”

“Call me Eliza, darling. You and Alex make a very good looking couple. It seems you all matched outfits very well.”

Alex started blushing. Leave it to her mother to make her blush. She was right though. She and Kelly did complement each other. Kelly picked the perfect dress to match with her tuxedo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dance. had to finish chapter in chapter 9. ran out of room.

 The festivities got underway. Kara’s got her award last. She was hailed by the committee as a journalist who, with her story was able to turn people’s hearts and showed who the true enemy of the people was. Not the aliens, but a mad man named Lex Luthor. She was called up to the podium. The head of the committee gave her the award and told her to say a few words.

                            “I would like to thank my editor James Olson and of course the owner Miss Lena Luthor. Especially Miss Luthor, who helped me in my investigation of her brother. And thank you to my family. My sister Alex who is always there to take care of me. My adoptive mother Eliza Danvers, who took in a girl that had lost her family. And to my family that I have adopted over the years, you know who you are, I love you all and thank you.”

 

                             “Thank you, Miss Danvers. And now let's enjoy a great meal and some great dancing.” the emcee proclaimed.

 

                          The meal consisted of four courses. Brainy had a few problems with what utensils to use, but Nia was able to explain it to him.  After the dinner was cleaned up. people started dancing. James asked his sister for a dance. She accepted. 

 

                          They were dancing. “So you and Alex? When did you two get so close?”

 

                          “She has been there ever since I arrived in national city. And I have been there for her. We have a lot of things in common. Plus, she is beautiful, smart and a great kisser.” 

 

                          “Guess I will get to have the brother talk with her, after all, she had the sister talk with me,” James said smiling. They were dancing a little bit longer when James felt a tab on his shoulder and heard. “May I cut in?” it was Alex.

 

                        Alex slipped her arm around Kelly, her hand touching her bare back. Kelly’s skin was warm and smooth. It was a slow song. For the life of her, Alex could not recall the song nor the artist. But it was perfect. They moved across the floor fluid and graceful like they always had been dancing all their lives. The song ended too soon, but it went into a song that was an even slower rhythm. Alex pulled Kelly closer, their bodies touching for the first time. Kelly”s hand on her shoulder moved slightly, touching her neck, fingers touching her hair. Kelly:s perfume was intoxicating. Alex looked into Kelly”s eyes. She had an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. Kelly smiled at her and said. “I love being in your arms.”  It sent a shiver down her spine. Alex replied. “You can be in my arms all night long.”  

 

                        Kelly's eyes sparkled. “I will definitely take you up on that, director. I just happen to have reserved an extra room for tonight, in case we wanted to spend some time together without everyone else. Alex replied. “I love a woman with a plan.” And with that Alex kissed her. Kelly moaned.  Kelly”s hand that was on her neck pulled her in closer. Alex”s hand moved down Kelly’s back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dance part 2

 Kelly moved her mouth away, gasping for breath, then came back kissing her once again. They still were moving to the dance, but it was becoming more difficult to do both. Their lips separated and they looked at each other. That's when the song ended. Alex put her hand underneath Kelly’s elbow and escorted her back to the table. If anyone at the table saw what they had been doing besides dancing, no one mentioned it to them. Alex helped kelly into her chair. Alex went to Kara’s chair. “My lovely sister, would you give me the honor of dancing with me?” 

 

                         Kara took Alex’s hand.  They went out on the dance floor. “So I thought, I was about to have to freeze the room. You two were certainly heating it up out here.” 

 

                           Alex smiled. “Well, you know. Listen, Kara, I need you to run interference for me, so I and Kelly can sneak out without mom and James knowing.”

 

                           “Mmm, okay, but you will owe me four orders of potstickers for our next game night.  

 

                            “Done, you blackmailer. When we get back to the table occupy James and Mom, and I will grab Kelly and get out of there.”

 

                            When they got back to the table Kara told James and her Mom that she wanted them to meet someone. When they left, Alex whispered in Kelly’s ear. “Are you ready to get out of here? Kara is going to keep James and my Mom busy for a while.”

 

                            “Oh, yes.” And with that Alex and Kelly left.

 

  
  


 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one on one time finally. going bi that kelly knows that kara is supergirl

 Kelly unlocked the door and pulled Alex inside the hotel room. The room had a common area with a big screen tv and a couch. The bedroom was separate from the common room. The light of one lamp illuminated the common room. There was a tray with a bottle of wine and a bottle of bourbon on the table. “Would you like bourbon or a glass of wine?” 

 

                                What I would like to do, is get you out of that dress, Alex was thinking. “A glass of wine be great,” she said instead.

 

                               “Tell you what. Unzip my dress, and while I get more comfortable, why don't you pour us some wine. Kelly turned around. Alex held her breath. She stepped a little closer to Kelly, used two fingers, grabbed the zipper and ever so slowly pulled it down. She revealed the most beautiful, smooth skin.  She was quite surprised that her fingers were not trembling. When she stopped, she could not help herself and took a finger and traced down her spine. Kelly shuddered. “Now director, you are making it very hard for me to be a lady”. Kelly turned around, and while holding her dress, gave Alex a kiss on the mouth. “Now go and pour us that wine”.

 

                                 Kelly went into the bedroom. Alex went over to the table. She loosened her tie, took off her jacket and draped it over the chair that was by the window.  She opened the wine and poured two glasses. She sat down and took a sip of the wine. Kelly came back out of the room wearing pajamas. She sat down next to Alex. “I do love your tuxedo, but the smart girlfriend that I am, I brought you some pajamas too. They are in the bedroom, for you do change into.”

 

                                   When Alex came back out of the room. Kelly had put on some music. She went over to the couch and sat down. “So how did your brother take the news that we are dating?”

 

                                      “Pretty good. He really never has been that much nosy about my love life though. I bet your sister is probably the total opposite.”

 

                                       “Not really. But then i only had one serious relationship in my life so far and that was Maggie.  Before I figured out that I was gay, I never thought that I was going to find anyone. Little did I know that I hadn't been truthful with myself about who I was attracted too. Maggie will be forever in my heart for helping me grow. Her not wanting kids, and me having to break up with her was heartbreaking. I want to have a child, and teach that child everything I know. I want to see that child become whatever they want to be.”

 

                                      “Plus you want to make sure that Kara will never be without a family ever again,” Kelly said with a small tear in her eyes.  She knew that Alex had always protected Kara and that she knew that when she passed, she didn't want Kara to be alone in the world.

 

                                       Alex took Kelly's hands. “You are one of the smartest women I know. How did I get so lucky to find you?”

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, I finally decided, and we will have sexy times chapters from here on. so rated adult from here on.

                                         Alex did not know, how she got into this position, but she liked it a lot. Kelly had climbed onto Alex’s lap, and she was facing Alex. She started kissing Alex slowly and methodically. She started out on Alex's left cheek, stopped at her lips, then kissed her right cheek. Instead of having her hands on Alex, she was holding on to the couch, on either side of Alex's head. Cheek, luscious lips, cheek went on for a few moments. Alex just sat there and let her do whatever she wanted, but her hands couldn’t keep themselves out of the equation for too long.  Alex’s left hand went to Kelly’s back to hold her. But her right hand went to Kelly’s front and started unbuttoning her pajama top. When Alex got to the third button, Kelly stopped kissing her and looked at her. She looked down at Alex's hand unbuttoning her fourth button. A shudder went through kelly. She looked up and went right back to kissing Alex, giving the go-ahead to Alex to proceed. Kelly stayed on Alex's lips though now. When Alex had undone the last button, her hand went inside the top and found one of kelly’s breasts. When Alex's finger grazed her nipple, Kelly moaned into their kiss.  Hearing Kelly moan, spurned Alex on. She took the nipple between two fingers and gently rolled it back and forth. Kelly tore her lips from alex’s, le/t go off the back of the couch, and moaned out loud now. Kelly’s head was thrown back. What a goddess kelly was. So beautiful. Alex let go of kelly’s nipple, opened her shirt, went forward and surrounded Kelly's nipple with her mouth. Kelly wound her hands around Alex's neck, while Alex's tongue did exquisite things to her nipple. Kelly was holding on for dear life. Alex let go of Kelly's back and started kneading Kelly's left r breast, while she put kelly’s right nipple between her teeth and used her tongue to stimulate it.  “Alex, Alex, you're going to make me come.” Kelly gasped. Alex started twisting her left nipple, while she started sucking and nibbling on the right. A few moments later, and Kelly screamed Alex's name while she trembled uncontrollably. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sexy times.

                                             Kelly was gasping for air. Alex just had done something that none of her lovers had ever been able to do. She just came by Alex giving homage to her breasts. She still was holding on to Alex's neck, when Alex stood up with her and started walking towards the bedroom. “I think its time we took this into the bedroom, Alex said.”  kelly flooded with new arousal. Alex, who had been holding kelly up, stopped in front of the bed. She dropped kelly’s legs. Kelly who had been nuzzling into Alex looked into her eyes. “You take my breath away kelly. Undress yourself and then me.” kelly didn't know how Alex knew that she loved to be dominated. Alex somehow tapped into her sexual desires. Kelly dropped her top and then her pants where she stood. She took off alexs top. Pushing down Alex's pants, she followed them down, getting on her knees. Kelly looked up from her position. Alex set her feet apart, tangling a hand in Kelly's hair. She pulled her forward till her nose and mouth were buried in her slick, swollen folds. “Suck me, show me how much you want me”. Kelly found heaven between Alex's thighs. “Yes, just like that, oh kelly.” kelly should have felt degraded being used like that, but with alex, she knew she was important to her. Her thoughts, her desires mattered to Alex. She believed that with her heart. A few more licks with her toungue and Alex came. “You do like this, don't you, Alex asked in a soft voice?” kelly looked at her and nodded.  Alex pulled her up, and gave her a crushing kiss, while she gently pushed her towards the bed.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning after

    Kelly came slowly awake. She was laying on her side. Alex was spooning her, her arm holding on to her.  “Good morning sleepy head. I thought you military types are usually up at the crack of dawn.” Alex said nuzzling further into her.  

 

                                                             “Well I would be, but it seems some director last night had me working overtime, she said with a smile.”  kelly turned and faced Alex. They kissed. 

 

                                                              Alex became serious for a moment. “Was everything okay last night? Is there anything that we did, that in the heat of the moment we did, that you usually don't want to do?” 

 

                                                            “No, everything was great. I actually was happy that somehow you knew that I am into getting told what to do, in the bedroom, just remember when it comes to other things though not do much.”  she caressed Alex's face and went in for more kisses. “So, how about you?”

 

                                                            “You were perfect, loving, and sexy as hell, kelly. You took me to heights I can't even express with words.”  after some more kisses. “I think its time for a shower, don't you? I even will help you scrub your back.

 

                                                           They started out washing each other, exploring each other's bodies again as if it was the first time seeing each other naked. Alex turned kelly around and backed her up against the tile. Kelly put her hands on the tile.  Alex’s mouth was by her ear. “Stay like that, and don't move. You move I will stop what i am doing. Spread your legs kelly.” she did and stood still. Alex moved slowly down her body, leaving kisses in her wake. She came back up.  She entered kelly with one finger. “You are so wet.” she started a slow, steady thrusting of her finger. Kelly started trembling and moaning. “Do you want more kelly?” all kelly could do was nod, she was on edge. Alex started using two fingers.  She sped up her ministrations. “You are going to come so hard on my fingers, arent you my good girl.” kelly screamed Alex's name and came so hard she had a hard time holding herself up. Alex turned her around and kissed her senseless. 

 

                                                          Kelly and Alex got dressed getting ready to go back to their rooms.  Kelly grabbed her bag that had their pajamas in it. She faced Alex and gave her a kiss. “Thank you a director for a beautiful night.”  

 

                                                          “Likewise.”  come on I walk you back to your room. And with that, they left.

 

                                                          It was 8 in the morning when Alex got back to the room she shared with her mom and sister. She knew she would have to face whatever they would throw at her, but kelly was so worthy of it. She was looking forward to where their relationship would go.  Her mom and sister were eating breakfast. “Good morning, sweetie.” her mom said.

 

                                                         Without missing a beat her sister chimed in with. “So, how was your jog this morning Alex. Did you know Eliza, she really loves to jog after parties.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you

thank you for reading this story. hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
